Sinful
by Fading Grace
Summary: Complete. Formerly 'Selfish', now a series of small drabbles showing the members' minor sins.
1. Greed

Yeah, so...each of these are drabbles of 69 or 70 words. Enjoy.

* * *

Tamaki was the center of attention. If anyone else was even noticed, Tamaki was either more than a hundred yards away or dead. If Tamaki wasn't the center of attention, he began to think instead of react, and everyone knew that Tamaki and thinking don't mix.

If he wasn't going to make a big-super-amazing-fudge-covered-mega impression on everyone he met, why had he left his mother in the first place?

* * *

Kyouya was invisible, the shadow king of the Host Club. The only way to find him was to follow the sound of his scratching pen.

He didn't want attention. What he craved… What he _collected_ were the people who didn't need to hear his pen scratching to know that he was there, and exactly where to find him if he was.

The first of his collection had been Tamaki himself.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were two people and one person and so they shared their two needs between them. They needed everyone to give them space, make room for the Inside world as they went past, and they needed someone – perhaps more than one, but not many, not yet – to become a part of the Inside world.

But the person inside their world had to stay back, too, of course.

* * *

Mori had only one need, because he was one person. The thing he required was a smooth path, not for himself but for his Mitsukuni. When the path was not smooth and his Mitsukuni was unhappy, Mori was unhappy.

So, to give his Mitsukuni a smooth path, Mori would make his own as bumpy as necessary.

And, naturally, his Mitsukuni couldn't know just how bumpy his was. Not ever.

* * *

Hunny wanted a harder life, because for a couple of years he had had to struggle and fight and he had felt alive. Now, all he had to focus on was cake and sugar and other sweeties.

But, Takeshi was trying so hard all the time, and making his own life more difficult, that Hunny couldn't bear to say his want out loud.

Difficulty could always wait for later.

* * *

Haruhi didn't have or want or need a best friend. She had herself, she knew herself, and therefore she could begin to approach the rest of the world. Her life was difficult enough as it was without thinking about it too much.

She had needed self-confidence, and couldn't live without out it, but…

She had already gotten her need.

Now she needed to need someone else. And it was hard.


	2. Sloth

I do not have the time to turn this into a series. I don't. I'm dedicated to another story...not that it's really a monogamous relationship...

These are small moments of the lovelies being lazy. Again, close to 70 words long.

* * *

Tamaki looked out the window. The class 1-A boys were running today, and already one, one who was slow even by the girls' standards, was far behind. Tamaki felt this one's pain like his own.

The teacher called his name and bowed in deference and apology when he looked. "Will you please do the work, Suoh-sama?"

Tamaki looked out the window again. "Do the work yourself, sensei. I'm busy."

* * *

Kyouya opened his eyes and looked into blue ones. They then slid over to the window – still dark, but getting lighter. 

Tamaki beamed. "I know what we'll do for the next Club Outing, Kyouya!"

Kyouya said nothing as his cell phone blearily appeared in his hand and he hit the speed dial. "I have an intruder. Use any force necessary."

The cell phone and the door clicked shut in unison.

* * *

Kaoru sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I'm finished with the Club for today, dearest." 

Hikaru groaned. "Kyouya's showing the next clients over as we speak, my love."

"Will it be okay if I…?" Kaoru rolled his hand vaguely.

Hikaru smiled. "I'll get to come with you if I carry you."

The girls arrived, and, sooner after, Kaoru grasped his brother's sleeve as he paled and fainted. Hikaru carried him away heroically.

* * *

Mori sat in front of a statue, doing his part by looking refreshing, but not consciously. Kyouya said, "Mori, I know that Hunny is not here today, but now it's time for your clients." 

Mori didn't move, or look at Kyouya. He had a now-wasted cake in his hands.

Kyouya nodded his understanding. "I'll tell them that you will recover when Hunny does, then."

Mori held the cake, all alone.

* * *

Hunny tilted his sippy cup higher and higher, draining the last of the sugary lemonade that Mori had gotten for him. From where he sat silently on the couch, letting the girls coo over him passively, he couldn't see the door. 

When it slammed open, his brother in the doorway, Hunny covered his yawn with one hand and said for the first time, "Takashi, it's your turn."

Mori didn't argue.

* * *

Haruhi had a train to catch. 

She set her dishes in the sink, yawned, and began to wash hers and her father's. She should really get down there.

Slowly, she picked up her book bag and folded her blazer over her arm. Should probably run, even.

She walked into the station as the early train pulled away.

How badly did she need to get to school an hour early, anyway?


	3. Envy

Mori's and Hunny's are kind of parallel, for whatever reason. And almost all of them involve clients (not on purpose, I just realized it upon a second reading).

* * *

As Haruhi was about to receive clients, Tamaki, hiding behind a chair, popped up helpfully and said, "I'll take the girls instead Haruhi-kun!"

"That's not necessary," Haruhi said, and the girls arrived in a group of three.

Tamaki turned to Kyouya. He said, "It would be unethical to promise them Haruhi-kun and give them you."

So all Tamaki could do was watch as Haruhi's time was usurped by not Tamaki.

* * *

Kyouya looked at his clipboard, under Tamaki's list. His eyes caught a familiar name, one that had been showing up three or four times a week for Tamaki. That was above and beyond even a regular, who usually came once or twice a week.

The pen traced a ramrod-straight line directly through the pretty characters of the girl's name.

He would have to put a few small restrictions in place.

* * *

Haruhi was eating her lunch next to Hikaru today. She said, "A lot of boys have been asking me out when I'm not in school."

Hikaru paused. "You're not going to, right? It would be dangerous."

Kaoru looked over with a frown.

"For me, or them? The girls could kill someone."

"Just go out with me and solve the problem."

Kaoru shot out of his seat and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Mori sat very still on the couch as his Mitsukuni bounced on top of and under and through and around him. Then, one of his clients was sitting next to him and trying to talk to him. She finally said, "Hunny-sempai, would you please stop?"

Hunny smiled brightly and skipped over to his own girls. Thirty seconds later, Mori stole him back. The girl would have to live with it.

* * *

Hunny was talking to his clients and sitting on Takashi's lap. A girl walked up and said, "Hunny-sempai, may I have a moment of Mori-sempai's time?"

Takashi training with him for seventeen years, Takashi sneaking him candies in class, Takashi telling him that they would get married when they grew up (just as eight-year-old Hunny had begged).

Hunny looked up at her and said, "Nope, all his moments are mine."

* * *

Hikaru said, "Jeez, Kaoru, Mom's been working for two weeks straight! Breakfast with just dad is boring."

"Yeah, he doesn't ring the 'trade clothes' bell more than once a minute. Mom's got better dresses for us to wear, too," Kaoru said dreamily. Their clients all nearly fainted.

Haruhi was listening closely. A girl asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Haruhi smiled. "What it must be like to have a mother."


	4. Vanity

I don't know whether or not half of these make sense. Good luck, though. (It's extrememly late at night).

* * *

Tamaki originally founded the Host Club along with his best friend with the intention of the service being free of charge, even if it hadn't worked out like that.

He had been willing to sacrifice his time in order for the lovely ladies attending Ouran to be entertained by his princely words of praise and protected against boredom, all without expectation of repayment.

He was a very selfless person, really.

* * *

There were few worldly things that Ootori Kyouya didn't know of, analyze, and understand. One of these few things was the total lack thereof; really, how could people live without worldly things? 

There were people without the money to vaccinate against the common influenza virus, or, even worse, for food or water.

What did it matter, in the end? His problems were enough. He needn't worry about anyone but himself.

* * *

Hikaru snapped on his favorite belt and looked at himself in the full-length mirror in their bedroom. Kaoru came to stand before it, too, and all four of them looked fabulous. 

Hikaru put his arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "Guess what, Kaoru?"

Kaoru pressed his forehead to his brother's, both of them still looking at the mirror. "What, Hikaru?"

Hikaru began, "We."

Kaoru caught on and continued, "Are."

Both nodded. "Awesome."

* * *

Mori was a very vain person at heart. 

Mitsukuni always needed his time, always demanded that he play this game or that. Mori didn't have to do anything at all except play with this person, and he automatically had a best friend. It was effortless.

Logically, he must be a very valuable and worthwhile best friend inside Mitsukuni's heart.

He could never resist the sense of smugness at that thought.

* * *

Hunny was important to nearly everyone he knew. 

He was the heir to the family dojo, first off. All the students looked up to him. He was certainly adorable, and ate those troublesome superfluous sweets. He was Mori's super special awesome bestest-ever friend.

He was the second biggest draw for the Host Club, and its oldest member.

Honestly, how could the world survive without him? He was practically perfect.

* * *

Haruhi was physically average; straight brown hair, somewhat scrawny, much too pale. 

She was academically a goddess; perfect scores on every test, people begging to be study partners with her.

However, as a man, she apparently came across as extremely appealing and approachable to girls. Her fans lurked everywhere.

There was one little thing that they could never know about. Well, technically speaking, two.

And she had fooled them all.


	5. Wrath

* * *

Tamaki was walking down the halls of Ouran, bag over one shoulder and a piano tune twisting blissfully through his head. 

A man had pinned a girl against the wall, and was whispering to her. Her face was beet red, but this wasn't embarrassment or infatuation – Tamaki knew how to read blushing faces. This was fear, desperation.

Tamaki marched over, turned the man around by the shoulder, and punched him.

* * *

Kyouya sighed. Dressing like cherubs was simply begging for trouble. And _him_. The idiot. Tamaki knew full well that all females were irrational around him. 

Kyouya's left eyebrow shot upward in annoyance. All the way down the hall, he could hear them stampeding!

Tamaki sprinted through the doors dressed as Cupid, and slammed them behind him with a bright smile on his face.

Kyouya flicked him hard on the forehead.

* * *

Kaoru stalked back and forth in the music room.

Sitting on the wide windowsill, Hikaru was tired of watching him. "Oi, Kaoru, come tell your beloved brother what's wrong!"

Kaoru stopped long enough to glare at him, and then he jerked his head to indicate the wolf in sheep's clothing.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?"

Kaoru's shoe sailed past his brother and through the window. "You already know!"

"Right," Hikaru grunted.

* * *

Mori was only participating in this kendo tournament because his Mitsukuni had said, "You must win!" He really didn't care one way or the other. There wasn't even any prize.

He certainly didn't care.

However, these were the finals. It was nearly over. But his opponent was being troublesome, blocking all of his attacks.

He didn't care, but Mitsukuni did. To lose was unforgivable! His opponent was unforgivable!

He won.

* * *

Hunny smiled and sang dreamily to himself as he walked down the hall. He thought of sweeties and pies and sugar cakes all through the day.

"Hey, Haruhi-kun, you're smart, right? Let us copy your homework. I just… couldn't understand it."

Hunny stopped walking.

"No," Haruhi said firmly.

Hunny stopped smiling.

"Come on…" One of the boys grabbed her arm.

"That hurts!"

Luckily, Hunny didn't actually kill any of them.

* * *

Haruhi liked to think of herself as someone with an even temper. She didn't yell if she didn't need to, but she wasn't shy if she did. She went through all of her early years with almost no incidents.

But, since entering high school, she had to yell and scold that annoying Tamaki almost daily. It was enough to drive a girl crazy.

She might even hit him. So there.


	6. Gluttony

I'm so sorry! The false chapter is gone! This is the real one! I just exported the wrath one and got it confused for the gluttony one I had already uploaded. I'm sorry!

* * *

Tamaki had a weakness for crémets, or cream hearts. They were a French dessert, and it had proven devilishly tough to get his hands on the stuff ever since coming to Japan. Especially since his grandmother kept him to a relatively small allowance. 

He _loved_ them.

So every year for Valentine's Day, Tamaki's regulars all knew that the way to his heart was paved, not with chocolate, but with crème.

* * *

Kyouya had few fans, but the few he had were diehard and dedicated, and even they could not discover his favorite food. Just as well, because they wouldn't be able to give it to him. 

In November, a full five months after February, Kyouya received this food as a birthday present.

A re-gifted crémet. God alone knew how Tamaki managed to resist it for so long.

Kyouya always ate slowly.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were similar in many ways, but also different. Never was this contradiction more obvious than when they were eating. 

Hikaru, when sampling a commoner's 'hot dog', had discovered the joys of ketchup. It was a commoner method of imitating blood on the dish, to convince themselves that they were really the alpha male.

Kaoru knew that Hikaru was just guessing. Besides, surely mustard was better by far.

* * *

Mori didn't have a sweet tooth. He wouldn't ever have had a compulsion to eat something like this if it hadn't been for his Mistukuni. 

He knew the dangers of allowing the older boy to make him eat things better than most. He knew that he had to fight the urge.

But still, every time he gave Mitsukuni a box of chocolates, any raspberry-liqueur-filled, white chocolate truffles would mysteriously vanish.

* * *

Hunny was addicted. There was no other way to say it. Milkshakes and cakes and strawberries and candies were all shoveled into his stomach. Now, even Mori no longer batted an eyelash at his unhealthy habit.

But he also trained every day. Everything he ate was immediately turned around and released as a huge, maintained power up.

It's true; Hunny secret is at last revealed! He is a Super Saiyan!

* * *

Haruhi liked to be busy, to be using her hands. When she got home, she powered though her homework in a few hours. After that was housework, cooking and cleaning and laundry. Then cooking dinner for her and her father. 

And then what could she do to keep busy? Just eating the food she had prepared. Then making more.

It wasn't an obsession, though. She could stop at any time.


	7. Lust

And this concludes the short series of "Sinful". The original name for the sin lust was luxuria, meaning that it was a sin to have luxuries, and I used that in one of these.

* * *

Tamaki was a straightforward, sincere, chivalrous and thickheaded boy. He was raised in France and learned the art of romance, and there was always a rush of triumph when he saw a woman's eyes and knew he had won. 

The game of romance was far removed from love. He had never really noticed the problem.

He drank in the sight of her and wondered what this new, hot feeling was.

* * *

Kyouya wore a wax doll's face to cover his heart. It was instinctual. 

After he had become friends with Tamaki, the wax has been clawed away by curious fingers until his heart itself was bloody and torn.

All things heal.

Kyouya's heart healed around the intruder. But Tamaki had ripped himself free again.

What was Kyouya expected to do?

What else _could_ he do? Only wear his mask and forget.

* * *

The mattress was covered by silk sheets. 

And the symmetrically nude boys between said sheets were grinning.

"Hikaru, the lady at Mom's work was right!" Kaoru purred.

"Silk sheets feel _amazing_ against freshly shaven skin," Hikaru agreed.

They lay in content silence, until Hikaru shifted uncomfortably.

"A bit itchy, though," he commented, not bothered enough to get out of the bed.

Kaoru shrugged and suggested, "Maybe she meant our legs."

* * *

Mori knew this burning. He lived with it every day. 

The only thing that made it go away was to play with his Mitsukuni and watch him smile.

But if he watched Mitsukuni's frown as the blond trained his martial arts, or he noticed the occasional lucid, sharp, brutal understanding in the pretty blue eyes…

Mori knew this burning. And someday Mitsukuni's smile wouldn't be enough for it to stop.

* * *

Hunny was a boy. He tried not to understand things like a man. 

What he understood was simple: when you don't ever want to spend a moment apart from someone, and you can spend your whole life with them (to date), that is what love is.

So, he loved Takashi.

He told all of his clients and they called him cute. That was a good reaction.

Next, he told Takashi.

* * *

Haruhi was coming down with something. At random times, her nerves would start prickling and her hands would start to tremble. It was getting to be a problem. 

It never happened when she was in class, or at home doing homework, which was a blessing. But holding a cup of tea steady was getting more and more difficult.

And it usually meant that Tamaki was somewhere in the room.

Weird.


End file.
